Un pasado en el futuro
by Anonymus543
Summary: El 16 Aniversario de la caída de Lord Voldemort se acercaba y como siempre, los hijos de los héroes de la guerra no podrían asistir a tan "importante" evento y claro quedarse a jugar cartas, leer libros y comer hasta explotar. ¿Pero este aniversario será diferente? ¿Qué dirías si conocieras a tus hijos? ¿Y si estas casada CON TU PEOR ENEMIGO?
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es exculsivamente mia asi que ¡DI NO AL PLAGIO!

* * *

POTTER, GUARDA ESA POCION EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE-gritaba un eufórica Victorie Weasley

Todos los años es lo mismo; primero, perseguían a los gnomos hasta que los gnomos los terminaban persiguiendo a ellos mismos, después venia el quidditch Mágico donde terminaban lanzándose la quaffles unos a otros sin importar el equipo y finalmente lo peor la llegada de la "princesita" Victorie y empezaba a gritar que son unos mocosos malcriados bla... Realmente nadie la escuchaba.

Te pasaste de la raya Potter- decía un serio Scorpius.

No es para tanto Malfoy, solo su vestido blanco lo cambie a rojo, seria para tanto si hubiera roto no se una saeta de fuego o peor – decía un despreocupado James.

Mira querido, para nosotras las mujeres un vestido es equivalente ¡a mil saetas de fuego¡-la gran paciente, Victorie ahora se encontraba de un color contraste con su vestido y parecía lanzar millones de crucios.

TU Y TU MALDITO MOCOSO ENTROMETIDO-y así Vitorie, fue lanzando a James poco y poco así atrás , hasta que lo arrincono para ,para si efectuar aquel hechizo para la venganza perfecta, , pero no esperaba con que James también iba cuidando otra hechizo que llevaba bajo manga , que le serviría después para escapar si fuera el caso.

Ahora si Potter espera mi venganza- decía Victorie mientras empuñaba su varita directo a James

No, por favor ten piedad – rogaba James tratando de que su actuación fuera creíble para esperar el momento del contraataque.

Vete al infierno, niño de papi, maldito que no sabe valorar un hermoso vestido-decía Victorie con una furia poco vista en ella.

Y así al contacto del hechizo de James y de Victorie ,!PLAF¡ se escuchó en toda la casa Potter y una espesa neblina cubrió la vista de todos y se fueron enrollando así a los 16 jóvenes y 1 niño en esa nube de color blanquecino y mercurio llena de rejones ,como si fueran en un griratiempo.

Hogwarts 2 de Mayo de 1997

Todo el Gran Comedor se encontraba cenando de la gran variedad de platillos que los elfos habían preparado para ellos, cuando de repente

¡PLAFF!

Un grupo de jóvenes algunos con unas capas negras y otros decubiertos se aparecieron y cayeron de la nada justo enfrente de las puertas. Todos pensaron que eran mortifagos, así que tomaron sus varitas y se pusieron en posición de defensa.

¡ESTUPIDO POTTER A DONDE JODIDOS NOS TRAJISTE!-gritaba una joven cubierta con su capa

Espera dijo ¿POTTER?, el trio de oro se volteo a ver y compartieron miradas, igual que otros alumnos sentados en el gran comedor.

Calma creo haber estado aquí antes, espera, esto se parece a Hogwarts, no recuerdo haber visto al profesor Dumb... ¡JODER JODER POTTER NOS TRAJISTE AL PASADO! –decía un chico con una voz tan varonil que todas la chicas del gran comedor soltaron un suspiro.

* * *

Holiss chicass, espero que les haya gustado mi historia , soy nueva en esto asi que pido piedad.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


	2. La presentación de Teddy

-¡MUCHAHOS POR FAVOR CALENSE!-dijo un exasperado profesor Dumbledore , que ya estaba harto de tantos gritos en el gran comedor como por parte de sus alumnos del futuro. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala , el director nuca había gritado a un alumno y mucho menos a uno "nuevo". La profesora Mcgonagall tomo control de la situación y los llamo con un voz dulce, pero a la vez llena de exasperación-Jóvenes me podrían decir, ¿qué es lo que sucedió halla afuera?- -Mire, profesora todo esto es un error y nosotros no pertenecemos a esta esposa y desafortunadamente regresamos por culpa de un idiota, y que conste que no quiero decir nombres, pero este idiota se apellida Potter y se llama James.-dijo un chico de un piel aceitunada y unos ojos azules intensos, pero que mostraban una pizquita de locura hacia James. -Pero como pueden regresar ¿qué tipo de hechizo conjuraron?-dijo Minerva -Eso es lo peor del caso no lo sabemos- dijo una chica de una tez pálidamente hermosa y con unos ojos de un gris intenso. Después de un rato de meditar el profesor Dumbledore, por fin hablo.-Lo que podemos hacer, es que hasta descubrir el hechizo que usaron, podemos darles asilo en Hogwarts y así podrían continuar sus clases, pero si son listos exactamente en esta época Voldermort se avecina cada vez más.-dijo el profesor con las manos entrelazadas y con una cara pensativa. Los aproximadamente trece jóvenes se miraron con caras dubitativas, y siendo así formaron un circulo, donde se escuchaban varios susurros y algunos quejidos por parte del joven James Potter. Finalmente la joven de los impactantes y bellos ojos grises, dio un paso al frente-Profesor, aceptaremos su oferta, pero prométanos que nos ayudara a salir – dijo dirigiéndose al viejo y sabio director. -Los ayudare, pero tendrán que hacer presentaciones, frente a mis alumnos, que sospechan que son espías de los mortifagos-dijo Dumbledore gustoso y ¿satisfecho? -Me parece genial,¿ por quién empezaremos?-dijo un joven de color de colores. -Pues yo sugeriría que por casas a las que estemos o por nuestras edades, creo que sería mejor, ¿No les parece?-dijo la joven de ojos grises. Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo. -Okay primero Ted y Vicky la, mas odiosa –dijo James, en susurro lo último. GRAN COMEDOR -Harry, ¿crees que sean mortifagos que vienen a matarnos?- pregunto una temblorosa Ginny. -No lo creo si fuera así, ya nos hubieran matado a todos, además se veían algo asustados, ¿Ustedes también escucharon lo del futuro?, que ¡ABSURDO NO LO CREEN!-dijo la ratona más sexy ( según DM) de biblioteca, con un deje de superioridad intelectual. -Mira, Herms ya no sé qué creer, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que pronto lo sabremos-. Dijo que el niño que vivió entre susurros. -ALUMNOS-dijo el profesor Dumbledore tratando de llamar la atención de sus alumnos.-Hoy tenemos la visita de unos estudiantes que vienen del futuro y se quedaran un tiempo en Hogwarts , así que démosles la bienvenida a cada uno de ellos- dijo el profesor Dumbledore dejando ver a dos jóvenes encapuchados. El primero en descapucharse era un hombre, bien formado, de unos ojos que no se podría descifrar de qué color eran, ni tampoco su cabello por el momento que vio de un color rubio cenizo. -Amm... como poder empezar, bueno soy, Tedyy Lupin, pertenecí a la casa de Gryffindor, y justamente ahora estudiare para auror, y mis padres son Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks.-dijo con la cabeza en alto y llena de orgullo al mencionar a sus padres , para así encontrarse con la mirada de su padre , y su madre , bueno Tonks se encontraba cambiando el color de su cabello a color rosa a rojo y así pareciendo un arcoíris. -Así que…¿ tengo un hijo?- pregunto el profesor Lupin desde su asiento, su cara era una mezcla de confusión y orgullo. -Si , padre yo soy tu hijo , más bien el único hijo que tienes.-dijo Teddy , tratando de acercarse al profesor Lupin , pero el profesor Dumbledore se lo impidió. -No muchacho, déjalo que lo piense y lo digiera bien, ya mañana surgirán las preguntas, ven vamos los demás esperan- dijo el profesor, tomado a Teddy por el brazo y sacándolo por la puerta del gran comedor. (AFUERA DEL GRAN COMEDOR) Una serie de preguntas llenaron a Teddy. -¿Cómo son? ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Comen niños?- dijo la ultima un hermoso niño pelo castaño y ojos grises. -Muchachos, porque no van por ustedes mismos y los observan-dijo Minerva tratando de hacerlos salir y callar a esa bola de pájaras arpías que no paraban y ya le habían dado una terrible jaqueca. -Tiene razón la profesora, debemos salir y enfrentarnos al futuro.. o ¿será al pasado?- dijo un desconcertado chico de piel aceitunada y de unos hermosos ojos azules. -Está bien muchachos, hagan dos filas y yo lo llevare- dijo Mcgonagall, abriendo las puertas del gran comedor y así dejan ver a los jóvenes encapuchados detrás de ella. COMEDOR De Gryffindor -¿Harry puedes creerlo, Remus tiene un hijo?- decía una estupefacta Hermione. -Además de muy sexy- Decía Ginny levantando la ceja y con la cara colorada. -GINNY, NO DIGAS ETSUPIDECES ES HIJO DE REMUS Y NI SABEMOS SI ES DE FIAR- dijo al fin este Ron explotando y levantándole la voz a su hermana. Antes de que la pequeña Weasley pudiera contestar la profesora Mcgonagall, anuncio- Jóvenes, hagan favor de recibir con respeto y amabilidad a nuestros nuevos estudiantes que se quedaran aquí... Por un tiempo. Dejando así pasar a dos filas que se ubicaron una entre la mesa de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw y la otra entre la mesa de Slytherin y Gryffindor, en esta ultima un par de jóvenes venían discutiendo con una chica , cuando la bomba de tiempo exploto y así empezó este lio de mentiras del pasado que por alguna extraña razón tendría una gran influenza en nuestro futuro. 


End file.
